Quantum RWBY
by shabcant
Summary: Jack is transported to another after the counter-measure malfunctions and destroys time in his world. How will Jack cope with black monsters of death, magic like properties and a team full of all girls.
1. Chapter 1

"Jack the device you put too much Chronon energy it's gonna blow!" William Joyce said as he was checking the console. "Holy shit!" William said covering his mouth, the data he was seeing was impossible. "What?" Jack asked his brother, "The device it was supposed to fix the fracture; prevent the end of time but." William paused he needed to take it all in.

"But what! What in the world is happening" Jack shouted furious, though when the world is about to end due to a device your brother created I think it warrants some frustration? "but it's only speeding it up the process is quickening if we don't get this fixed soon the time will tear itself apart, I need to grab some spare tools, DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" William said as he left the building.

"Alright, maybe if I apply enough energy it might stabilize the field, but I only have one shot." Jack said as he gathered the remaining Chronon energy into his hand and shot it at the machine. At the time the energy left jack's fingers, William had just entered the building.

"Jack NO!" William said trying to stop him but it was too late the machine had already absorbed the energy. What came next what a bright light and shockwave that blew everything away when the shock wave reached the brother's it stopped them in their tracks as it did everything else in the building, and the shockwave spread from town to city to continent to the world and finally to the entire universe

Time was frozen; atoms were locked in position unable to move as the end of time took place. Then suddenly Jack was free, he was able to move in the end of time. "What the hell" he said to himself, he touched his face to see if he was still himself.

While Jack was walking around the building to see what happened, his movement attracted the majority of the shifter in the area, they were distorted beings who were once people, but have been robbed of their humanities in the zero state.

Once Jack saw them he tried to run but he tripped over a box, he tried to get up but the shifters held him down they tried to take a piece of him; they tried to change him into one of them to solidify their reign of the Zero state.

But before they finished turning him, William's machine started beeping attracting their attention, the machine continued to beep only the delay between the beeps grew shorter until it got to a point that it was just one long beeping noise.

Then from the machine a blast of white erupted annihilating anything in Its way. The shifters tried to run but were engulfed in the blast, Jack got up and started running in the other direction but it was futile, the blast caught up and swallowed him.

However instead of being erased he still could feel his limbs he looked around and saw that all of his surroundings were replaced by whiteness everywhere, but he was quickly losing consciousness, he had to keep his mind awake or else he would disappear, he tried counting, singing, even math problems but it was still becoming harder to stay conscious.

Then he tried something he swore he wouldn't think about again, his past. After his parents died William basically skipped his teenage years and became the adult of the family, Jack pretty much raised himself. Jack met Paul a few years later they became the best of friends, but we all know how that went down a few time mishaps later and your best friend becomes your worst enemy.

Although it was kinda painful for Jack a trip down memory lane did help, but only for so long, "Come on you big dummy stay awake" Jack said as he tried to hit himself but only to discover that he couldn't feel anything, Jack gave up and let himself go.

H "Soldier how goes the report on the anomaly?" General Ironwood asked as he walked past that very same soldier, to the deck of his command ship overlooking Mistral. "Sir our reports say that the anomaly has stopped and time has returned to normal.

If he didn't see the data on the screen in front of him, the soldier that told him about it would be subjected to various test regarding his health. But no matter how preposterous it may be, the facts are, there was a crack in the space time continuum, luckily for the people of remnant it was small and short only lasting for 15 minutes before disappearing. But the problem remained What caused these this called crack in time? and will it come back.

H Jack woke up to the door opening that revealed a doctor in his mid-thirties. "So you're awake, we have a few questions." The man said "but I guess that will have to wait but for now how are you doing?" Um could you explain how your able to move after the fracture, are you like me or are you a shifter?" Jack asked with a drop of venom in the last word.

"Boy I have no idea what you mean, but I suggest being more grateful to the person who nursed you back to health, though you were really inured. "What do you mean by boy? I'm only a few years younger than you." Jack said to the doctor who now just looked confused. "I don't know what kind substance you were on but I am visually older than you. The doctor said before moving to the stand

"Here check yourself out." The doctor said before tossing a hand held mirror at him, Jack caught and flipped it around to see his face. To say he was shocked would be kind of an understatement, he was overwhelmed with thoughts and questions. _'What it the world happened? Why do look like a 11 years younger? What happened to the fracture?_

"I Understand your memories are probably still hazy, you've been asleep for a mouth now so take things nice and easy. I'll come back in a few minutes, but for now your clothes are in folded on your bed good bye for now." The doctor said before leaving.

This was shocking even to Jack who could control time at his beck and call. "Speaking of which." Jack said to himself as he focused his thought onto his right hand, he threw the mirror the doctor had given him in air. Jack snapped his fingers and time completely stopped, not slow down like some crappy time user in a game, no it came to a complete stop. The birds stopped moving the clock on the wall stopped ticking, everything was frozen in place.

he got off the bed and placed his hand below the mirror before snapping his fingers returning time to its normal flow, the birds resumed flying and the clock on the wall continued to tick. As gravity impacted the mirror Jack caught it and tossed it back on the bed. Jack grabbed his clothes and started to slip into them

Jack wore his Blue tinted jacket on top of his light blue shirt, the cloths fit despite that Jack size and weight had shrunk to one of a teenager. he left the room once he was finished dressing up, when he opened the door he saw the doctor who had nursed him back to health he was talking to what looked to be his wife.

Jack stayed out of view to hear their conversation, he didn't know the intentions of the people who took care of him, for all he knew they were going to perform un-holy experiments on him. "Chris we can't keep him here we already have enough mouths to feed." The woman said while looking at a piece of paper.

"Honey we can't just leave him to fend for himself, it just wouldn't feel right." The man retorted, "I know but we already have enough on our hand, we can't keep him here forever." The woman said before pinching her nose.

"Ok how about this, he can stay with us for a few months, and then when the semester starts we can send him a huntsman academy." The man said, as he finished he finally noticed Jack standing in near the door to the room he had woke up in.

"Oh your up, sorry about the house, we don't usually get visitors, Bur come on let me introduce you to my wife, Jack came into the well-furnished kitchen. "Hello my name is Rose, Nice to meet you." She said before extending her arm for a handshake. Jack took the hand shake and said "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Jack Joyce."

Well Jack my name is Christopher most people just call me Chris." The doctor began "Now I'm sure you have some questions, but first there Is someone who wants to see you, he's a good friend of mine and I'm a little baffled that he has the time with all the paperwork he does." Chris said as he pointed to the stares. "He's on the room to the right with my daughter.

Jack left the couple and started climbing up the stairs when he heard a man voice coming from the room, it sounded familiar, but Jack couldn't quite place it. As he got the door it was already half open, he could see the couple's daughter, she looked just a little older than himself, with Black hair, she was just a little shorter than him. Although she lacked in the height department, she made up in her appearance

Just as He was about to open the door when a voice called "I see your awake Jack." Jack turned to voice and who he saw shock him, every fiber of his very being wanted to beat him to a pulp again. It was Paul Serene.

As soon as Jack saw his face he went with a right jab, to Paul's face but before the fists made contact, the door to his right opened revealing the teen he had seen earlier. "uh, what's happening here?" She asked with a confused look. "Nothing Jack here was just showing me, that his shoulder still hurt." Jack acted as if this was true and rolled his shoulder he faked tensing up to act like it hurt.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you, my name is Elizabeth" She said with a smile that could melt an Iceberg, "My names Jack." He responded. "Well it was good talking to you Elizabeth, but Jack and I have a few things to talk about." Paul said as he motioned to the door. "Okay see you later Jack" Elizabeth as she went down the stairs"

Give me one reasons why I shouldn't kill you now." Jack said with a seriousness that Paul hadn't seen before. "Well I can give you two. One I came here decades ago as a child your age, I quickly rose in power and acquired a vital position in this government, so killing be would cause an uproar and you would be hunted down. Two. It would be kinda rude to kill the person who saved you.

Before Jack could answer he was interrupted by Paul saying "I can explain what's happened, but it's best to talk away in private." Paul said as he looked towards the stairs to see Elizabeth trying to hide behind the stair railing.

Jack closed the door behind himself, he stood waiting for answers to his question especially one in particular. "Well you're probably wondering how I'm alive? You coming here only proves my theory that only recently turned shifters and Chronon enhanced individuals." Paul said before sitting down and bringing out a note book. "How does me coming here prove anything?" Jack asked before looking at the note book Paul had in his hands. "The theory was that shifter exist in superposition" Paul said, Jack was confused, William had been the science nerd not him. As if reading his mind, Paul said "Let me dumb it down for you, they exist everywhere at once, so when I was taken by the blast I still existed but not in the visible form. So I was moved here earlier than you because I had only recently become a shifter than compared to others like martin hatch.

And judging from that you were also transported here to it means that Chronon infused individuals have a high hence of coming here, luckily the shifter don't exist here." Paul said still a little confusing to Jack but he got the overall message. "Speaking of which-" Jack began but Paul cut him off saying "Yes we are in an entirely different universe, from what I've seen it seems like this is a sort of dump for the multiverse. Old seems to mix with new and magic with science. it's hard to explain. I lost my powers when I got here so travelling back is not an option for me, luckily I can still feel Chronon energy in the air, especially when you froze time for a minute" Paul finished with a smirk, he knew that Jack still had his abilities so making an enemy of him was downright dumb.

"One other question why should I trust you of all people." Jack said with venom in his voice hinting at the betrayal that occurred in his own universe. Paul's eyes narrowed slightly "Well back then I was trying to save our world, this one does not need saving, well at least not from conceptual things as Time." Paul said before turning around looking through the window in the direction far off.

"What you looking at?" Jack said as he tried to squint to see what was there. "Nothing, it's nothing. Let's get back to the topic at hand." Paul said as he returned his gaze to Jack. "Alright you're going to stay here for about a year, after that I'll register you in this worlds wired version of school. "why's the school wired?" Jack asked. "you'll see." Paul replied.

"Now I can't stay for long because I can't really be seen with a person who has no background history here, it would raise some questions and I'm don't want to deal with the press." Paul said before getting up and walking towards the door. "Hey Paul." Jack began. "Yeah" Paul replied.

"Just because you're helping me doesn't mean I trust, show me even a hint of betrayal and… well you they won't have even pieces to register your face." Jack said as he gathered the Chronon energy in the area and formed a time blast in his hands to further drive his point.

"I got it, you have powers, I don't." Paul said as he rolled his eyes and left the room followed by Jack. "Remember you can't tell anyone that you know me yet, okay." Paul stated the obvious. "Heh, is their anyway for me to get back to my universe?" Jack asked. "Not that I know of, or at least not one that wouldn't repeat the destruction of the Meyer-Joyce field.

"where are you going Paul?" Jack asked which drew the attention of the rest of the family, "Sorry that I have to cut my visit short I have some work at the office to get to, and my secretary will kill me if I don't finish it." He answered jokingly. "Yeah, I know a thing about secretary's, see you later." Chris said as Paul left the house.

The room was silent once Paul left, well this is awkward Jack thought to himself, "I'll show you to your room" Elizabeth spoke up evaporating the fog of silence. "okay" Jack said while following here up the stairs once more.

"It's the room on the left, Paul had somethings ready for you, but I wouldn't know he told me not to go in there." Elizabeth said pointing to the exact door. "thanks" Jack said as moved to the door and entered the room. jack walked in and jumped straight for the bed.

As Jack hit the bed something dropped to the floor that Jack hadn't noticed earlier. He moved to the side of the bed and found out that it was a book with a note on it. ~_this world is very different from earth; this book will catch you up on most of the things in this world. ~ Paul. _

Jack tore off the note and started to brush through the book.

_Remnant the world the we live in is divided into 4 large land masses namely: Vale, Atlas, Vacuo, Mistral. These are the largest settlements un affected by the *Grimm*(page 13). _Jack stops and flips to the page discussing about the Grimm.

_ ~the world of Remnant is constantly plagued by the Grimm. These are beast made of pitch black darkness that prey and human life, they are drawn to the strongest emotion, that is Fear; there are many variations of the Grimm that live in our world. But one thing is common among them, they show animalistic traits among them only being wiser the longer they are alive and most hunting in packs._

Jack dropped the book when he noticed it was dark. He looked outside and was astounded by what he saw, "Paul said this world is like earth. Now explain to me how the ¼ of the moon being shattered and held by its gravitational pull is like Earth.

_1 week later_

"Heh Jack could you help me with the dishes." Rose asked.

"Yeah" Jack answered while coming down the wooden stairs. He walked into the kitchen to see stacks of plates. "figures this is still, here you guys did cook up a storm yesterday when Paul came.

"Of course, he usually stops by when he wants a taste of my legendary good food.

" Rose jokes, to which Jack laughed at.

"We'll you can go I'll take care of the rest of the dishes." Jack stated.

"This is quite a large set of plates, are you sure yo can handle this, I could call Elizabeth to help you." Rose suggested.

"Nah, I'll be fine." Jack insisted, turned his attention away from Rose and to the dishes as he started to wash-down them prompting Rose to leave, but before she got far Jack called her name.

"Yes Jack" Rose answered as she turned back around.

"I was just wondering. When did you guys meet Paul?" Jack asked while still washing the dishes.

"Well I would say we met him roughly two years ago. He was pretty banged, so my husband took him in and fix him up. I distinctly remember him bring out a green paper slip and handing it to Chris, my husband accepted it because he thought it was a custom from wherever Paul came from." Rose lengthy answered.

"And when you met him was there something off about him?" Jack questioned.

"Like what?

"Like, staring at nothing, gaps in memory or even sometimes momentary emotional disturbances." Jack clarified

"That's …oddly specific, but no, but he did sometimes say a few gibberish words, but that stopped a few days after he stayed here. Why do you ask?" Rose answered.

"Just… wondering?" Jack paused to think for some time before talking again. "did he ever say anything about me." Jack asked.

"Well I remember him talking about how he felt sorry for what he did to you and a fellow called William." Rose Recalled.

Jack winced ever so slightly at the mention of his brother's name, causing his to accidentally drop a cup. By the time Jack realized that he dropped the cup he activated his **time rush** and grabbed the cup.

"That's some amazing reflexes" Rose said signing as that was one of her favorite cups.

"So I'm gonna guess that you and this William person are- "

"Were, we… were very close" Jack blurted out interrupting her.

"sorry, William just brings up some bad memories." Jack apologized, he still hadn't gotten completely used to the fact that William is probably dead or frozen, he hadn't apologized to William for what happened in their youth.

"Don't fret I get it. Guess I'll go now."" Rose said as she left the kitchen.

_2 days_

Jack continued on with his training with the occasional help from Elizabeth as he grew more used to his younger body and the weapon he used. He had spent all his time getting better with his weapon and trying to fit in.

Jack had all taken to reading his hosts many_-many_ books that well informed him of the planet he was on, and the strange things that inhabited it. _Grimm, aura, dust. My go what have I gotten myself into." _Jack worried in his mind before flipping to another page which revealed another subject related to aura. He brought his finger to the top and began to whisper the word out loud.

"The users of awakened aura have developed skills to combat against the dark forces of the world, these 'abilities' as scientist first labelled them were the skills that an individual possessed that allows them to do amazing feats such as telekinesis and control of heat. Semblances are 99% of the time different, between the family genes as they are a reflection upon one's self. there is one such family that has had its family semblance passed down, that is the schnee family which is the largest dust producing company on remnant, their semblance heritage is the creation of glyphs which have different functions such as speeding up the user and holding an enemy in place."

Jack put back the sets of books with him and stepped outside for a walk. He moved farther and farther away from the house, when he heard the sound of a tree being hit. Attracting his attention, he walked in the direction of the sound.

He arrived in a clearing of trees overlooking a waterfall, he activated his time vision and fond Elizabeth practicing with two daggers against a tree. Jack found a good tree and proceeded to lean on it while watching her fluently move her daggers with grace.

Jack continued to watch until he coughed alerting her of his presence.

"oh, didn't see you there. So what are you doing out here besides watching me" Elizabeth joked.

"ehn decided to take a walk when I heard someone grunting and I came here and found you… hitting a tree, what did ever do to you?" he jokingly asked.

After a bit of silence Elizabeth spoke up.

"So what weapon do you use?" she curiously asked.

"What other weapons are there besides guns?" Jack asked rhetorically not expecting what she said next.

"So you don't use any bladed weapons, at all?"

"Why would I use swords and maces when a gun would do the trick?"

"you really are an odd one." Elizabeth said before thinking.

"What if your put In a situation that requires you to fight without a gun."

"I just run until I can get one, though this conversation has me question does everyone one remnant use swords and blades" Jack asked bluntly.

Elizabeth shook her hand indicating 'half right and half wrong. "we use guns that transform into bladed weapons for melee and ranged combat." Elizabeth explained.

"Well I guess that would make sense." Jack assumed before turning and walking off. But before he got far Elizabeth called him back.

"Yeah" Jack answered.

"So you're saying you don't use bladed weapons, where exactly did you come from."

Jack hadn't been prepared to answer questions about his past, but luckily he had a quick mind and he thought up a quick story.

"I'm…from a very cut off village, we kinda forsake weapons and went with guns instead."

"Must have been some town. So how did you end up here." Elizabeth questioned further.

"That… is something I don't know; I only remember some parts of my past." Jack answered clearly uncomfortable with lying to a person who showed no threat.

"So if barely know your past, how is it that you know Paul?" Elizabeth continued to ask.

"Paul… **was** a very old friend of mine, emphasis on was." Jack answered yet again.

"Why do you say was, did some- "Elizabeth started before she was interrupted by Jack.

"listen I don't really want to talk about it, alright."

"Alright, I'll stop prying into your life." She says before turning back to her tree. But as Jack started to walk away she called out to him again.

"So what is it this time" Jack asked clearly pissed off.

"Well I was just wonder, since you've never trained with a blade how would you like to start." Elizabeth proposed.

Jack raise his finger to refuse her offer, but then a thought entered his mind. _"if the inhabitants of the world, use transforming weapons, it would be best if I learned to-too. _"You know what, I'll take your offer.

"Great it would be best if you started out with the basic sword, and you can move on to harder weapons it you want." Elizabeth offered before tossing Jack a short sword.

"So shall we start." Elizabeth asks. Before readying her stance.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack had been on remnant for months. he spent his time between training with his sword and reading up on the topics of Remnant. He had grown accustomed to the family, growing closer to them with each passing day and learned to at least trust them.

Jack had gotten better with a blade, even faster than Elizabeth had been expecting. Though Jack was not surprised as he was using his time powers to get in extra training time which significantly benefited his performance.

(put line here)

He was also able to finish the book Paul gave him about the world of Remnant. Since semblances could be anything, Jack decided to use his temporal powers and call them his semblance, as it would explain them and would make more sense than a time machine accident.

Jack was sitting down watching the news about Vale when a news caster appeared and started to about resent events "The criminal Roman torch wick still remains evasive, avoiding authorizes and huntsman, he is wanted for charges of terrorism, murder, and many more. His recent operation was stopped by a team of young huntsman in training, who were present as he tried to embezzle thousands of pounds of dust.

"huh" Jack said as he continued to watch the Grimm being cut down by the students and other professional huntsman.

Jack turned off the T.V and opened his book about Remnant and continued to read. He had reached the page talking about the other inhabitants of remnant; the Faunas. '_The Faunus are a sub-species or as its properly known as Demi-humans. These were humans that have over the time evolved to possess animalistic features that help in day to day activities such as large ears or tails even claws'. _"Interesting" Jack muttered as he closed the book and set it beside him.

Jack was going to go to his room when he heard a knock, so he went to the door and opened it revealing Paul.

_**Jack's POV**_

"Paul, what are you doing here?" I ask leaving the door for him to come inside.

"I just stopped by to check up on you" he answered while closing the door behind him.

"As you can see I'm doing pretty well." I replied before sitting down with a cup of whiskey in his hand.

"well, I just wanted to check up on my friends- "Paul started but was interrupted by me slamming my cup onto the table.

"Paul, get this into your thick skull, WE ARE NOT FRIENDS" I voiced slowly before picking up my cup and taking a sip.

"Look I know, I made a lot of questionable choices, but I put myself behind the fate of humanity." Paul said before stopping to see if anyone else was around.

"Don't worry Paul no-one else is here, Elizabeth went back to school, Chris is at work and Rose went for groceries so were alone here." I replied while looking at on the table to my right.

"Anyway, what I did, I did for mankind. You're honestly telling me if you had a chance to save mankind from an extinction even you would not sacrifice everything. I became the villain in everyone's eyes, even though I planned to protect them from a threat no-one knew existed." Paul stated raising his voice even louder before calming down.

I wanted to answer no, but in reality the choice would most likely tear me apart, for I would have to sacrifice the ones dearest to me. So I looked down into my cup and shook it lightly creating ripples.

"lets… move on I hadn't planned to get into an argument with you. "Paul says before I quickly cut him off.

"So why are you here?" I questioned.

"Well I had organized to reveal this later but I guess there is no time like the present." Paul said as stood p and exited the house, causing me to raise an eyebrow in confusion. He then entered the house again but this time with two large briefcases in his hands.

"What's in the case" I quickly ask.

"well that depend on your answer to my next question. If you say' No', what's in the case means nothing to you. But if you say 'Yes', then what's in the case will significantly help you." Paul says as he sits down on the couch and drops the briefcase.

"So what's the question?" I ask.

"I know you have lots of reasons to say 'No' but here me out. I need you to do a favor" Paul said shocking me while I was sipping my whiskey I then calmly put down the cup and burst into a laugh.

"Let me get this straight, you want me. ME. To do a favor for you. YOU." I say barely holding another laugh in.

"And who said you couldn't be funny, nice joke so what are you really here for?" I ask still chuckling.

"I wish it was only a joke, but I really do need a favor" Paul said with a serious face, making me question he really needed a favor.

"Paul, you seriously need a favor, you didn't lose your memories did you, because we both know what happened after I accepted" I Declared looking at him square in the eye.

"I know what happened and I deeply regret it, but I need your help with something, I can't tell you everything but this world is at stake if you say 'No".

"And what do you mean by that" I Asked.

"I… can't tell you I'm under strict orders."

"So the favor is not from you but your boss." I asked.

"ehn… yeah" Paul replied.

After a few moments I calmed down. "So what Is this job your talking about?"

"well- "Paul started but I cut him off again.

"this doesn't necessarily mean I'll say 'Yes' to it." I added.

"Alright just hear me out. I can't tell you much but what I can tell you, is that the headmaster of beacon is concerned that I spy may have infiltrated his academy. "Paul stated.

"So can't they just send a teacher or the military to weed out to spy." I ask before taking another sip of my whiskey.

"Well that would alert the spy, and the person may escape." Paul answers.

"So what role to I play in all this" I probe.

"the 40thvystal festival is approaching. All the schools will be sending a team to compete in the competitions. You will be sent there, representing Atlas. You will only fight for only match then you will be free, all you have to do then is analyze each student and figure out which one is the spy. Simply right." Paul joked at the end.

"simple, SIMPLE! That a whole Goddamn operation, it'll take me days to fit in only. Not even talking about knowing and recognizing everyone!" I Shouted.

"I know, I know. Luckily, you have lots of time to do that. And the weapons for the job." Paul said as he opened one the briefcases on the table and turned the case towards me revealing a large automatic gun. I picked up the gun and examined it.

"The gun is made with a textured grip that allowed for a stronger hold. The scope is red dotted with interchangeable sights, the mussel offered the option of silence or a louder choice. The mussel is also outfitted with a mini missile cartilage capable of carrying 4 missiles. The final addition is a red dot sight.

"Wow Paul; just wow." I said amazed at the sight

"this is one of your weapons, it is called, 'Dare Ultra' or as I like to call it 'the judge'. This gun specifically has you in mind."

Paul said as he brought up the other case and opened it in front of me and turned it towards me revealing a large straight sword. The pommel of the blade had what resembled a bottle opener. The grip of the blade was made with a combat grip. The Ricasso was jaded and only lasted for a few inches before retuning into the blade, the edge was particularly sharp, the 'fuller' had two slanted rectangles.

"What am I supposed to do with this." I asked.

"This, is your sword. People here use both blades and guns. This is called the people choice, for its simplistic design." Paul said as he closed both briefcases. "now that you know about the favor, what do you say." Paul asked.

"What do I get if I complete this 'favor'". Jack asked with air quotes for the last word.

"You get to do anything yo want with what is considered 5 million dollars in this world" Paul answered.

I sighed before weighing my options. "On one side I can do it with the possibility of death or failure, but I might get 5 million doll- I mean Lien and on the other hand, I do nothing and the spy might kill the kids. I guess you already know my choice Paul." Jack assumed.

"Yes". Paul replied.

Jack sighed before replying. "then I'll do it." Jack finally answered.

(Insert bar-line here)

The bull head spun up as it got ready for takeoff, I had packed my bags and stepped onto the aircraft and set my bag and two cases down away from the edge. I waved goodbye to Chris and rose as the aircraft took off from the ground and flew into the air.

"Jack" Paul called through the intercom.

"what?" I asked, talking through my headset.

"We'll be there in about 2 hours, so buckle up and try not to fall out, don't want to damage the guns now would we" Paul Joked, he knew about my fear heights.

"Not funny" I retorted back.

"so anything I should know about Vale?" I ask switching my headset to the pilot's headset.

"Not much, the vytal festival is coming up and is being hosted by beacon, so expects crowds of people." The pilot answered

"Alright" I mutter as I drift off to sleep.

I wake up to the ship shaking violently, I take a look outside and see a large group of large black birds flying beside us. Some of the birds were crashing into the ship trying to bring it down.

"So Jack you're awake; you're probably thinking why we're here off course, though you didn't know we're off course." Paul muttered through his headset. "Anyway, we received a distress call from here, a team of huntsman-in-training were sent here as sent here for a mission, 5 hours later they sent a distress call which we picked up.

This is a heavily concentrated area of the forest overrun with Grimm, you'll only have a window of about 40 minutes to get the team to an extraction point. We will keep the aerial Grimm off you, but you will have to deal with the ones on the ground." Paul explained as the bullhead descended to a clearing.

"But why do I have to do it" I asked.

"because, we need the pilot to fly, and you need me because… you need me, it's pretty simple. So by order of elimination." Paul stops, letting me know what he's implying.

"Alright" I say as we touch down. I open a case and plant my sword in its sheath across my back. I then open another briefcase and pull out my gun and add the mussel along with the scope. Finally, I attach the magazine sash around my belt.

As the bull head starts to fly off, Paul throws something down to me, I catch it an inspect it. I was a wireless earphone, I put in in my earlobe and started hearing Paul's voice immediately.

"check, check. Is this thing on"

"Yeah: I answer while walking through the trees constantly sending out time vision pulses, around me. I clutched my gun tighter as I heard howling noises through the forest, followed by gun shots.

I walked through the trees and sent out a time pulse when it synced an entity near me, specifically behind me. I continue to walk and send out pulses. I notice that the creature is coming closer along with the fact that its numbers are increasing. I ready the trigger and load a mini-missile into its carriage.

I jumped forward and turned my back to the ground, and faced the direction of what was my back and fired the mini-missile blowing up a tree and half of one of the beast following me, I then shoot into the distance using my time vision as a sensor.

It isn't until I reload that one of the beast steps out. Its body made of pure black darkness, its claws sharpened to its point with recently spilled blood dripping from it, the beast had red eyes that stared into a person's soul like daggers. Its body, built like a fictional beast I had once feared, the werewolf. It was then that I remembered the name of this Grimm. The beowolf.

I continued to shoot through the horde as they unrelenting kept running towards me going through my bullets. I then picked up a magazine with the name chain lightning. I popped it into the gun and fired one shot, the bullet went into one beowolf and shocked it with blue lightning which moved to the next beowolf and continued to cut through their numbers

I kept on shooting till, the magazine was empty, so I hoisted the gun on my back and pulled out my sword and cut up the closest beowolf in my path. I then spun and dropped to the floor avoiding a claw headed for my head, I then activated time rush and slashed both kneecaps of the beasts and slashed up severing it throat and half.

I then deactivated time rush and gathered my Chronon energy in my head and shot it at a group of beast coming towards me, instantly freezing the area as the grenade explode. I then dodged an attack and blocked another from a different beast, I killed that one but it was replaced with two more, slowly the beast kept coming and increasing so enough I could feel myself getting cut and slashes.

Slowly getting over-run, I gathered the remaining energy within me and let it all out blasting the beowolves around me back and then freezing everything, I then grabbed the blade which I had dropped and made my way through slashing every beowolf I saw.

Eventually, time resumed and every returned to normal except now the battlefield was now littered with disintegrated bodies. I took a few seconds of breath and sat down with my blade in hand. "that… was unexpected" I say as I struggle get air.

I looked around and all the black mass had disappeared and I was alone, or at least that what I thought before I heard a growl and turn in time to see a with its arm and leg cut off jump at me.

But just before it kills me, a rain of bullets hits it, tearing the beowolf into pieces just inches away from my feet. I look to me left and see a teen wielding a mini-gun with its barrel stilling rotating and steam emanating from it. the wielder was a female teen presumably 17.

She wore a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher. Along with long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with cartridges. Above it, she wore another cocoa-colored belt of cartridges with a gold crosshairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side. She wore a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles.

she also dons a number of accessories, such as a bracelet with black roses as decoration; these were accompanied by black gloves and necklaces. She wore a beret of a darker brown and a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses.

"thanks" I kindly say from where I am.

But instead of returning my kindness she lowers her weapon to my face.

"Whoa, just calm down" I say as I back up away from the barrel.

"So just who are you?" She asks still pointing the barrel at me, ready to fire at a moment's notices.

"I'm the guy, whose here to get you out."

"how, do I know you're not white fang"

"Do I honestly look like and corrupt organization using the 'fight for equal rights as an excuse to commit cold blooded murder." I rhetorically ask.

"well…no" She says as she lowers her weapon and extends here hand.

"Thanks" I say before accepting the hand.

"Coco"

"huh, nah I prefer coffee."

"no, you don't my name is Coco"

"oh, ok, I'm Jack. So what are you doing out here?

"well, my team and I were sent here to investigate some strange rumors of Grimm round these parts. We arrived and were attack by a huge Goliath, we were able to get out, but the villagers…" she said squeezing her hands.

"wait. You said, you and your team, uh, where are they." I ask

"oh they're… You guys can come out now!" she shouts.

After a few seconds I see a person jump down from a tree, another comes out from a bush and one person comes out from the behind a tree. The tallest among them wore a long short-sleeved robe, which he wore on one shoulder over a black muscle shirt. The robe is fastened at the waist by a leather armored belt with two pouches on it. He also wore brown pants and black-and-green boots. His left arm bore a 5-layer sod which extends up past his shoulder. His weapon is affixed to his back with a padded brown strap slung over his shoulder. He also wore a pair of bracers as well as a pair of black gloves with green plates on the backs.

The smaller male He wore a sleeveless, muted orange zipper vest with black lining and a high collar, a pair of black jeans, and brown, laced shoes. His eyes were pure white, showing that he is physically blind. His arms are covered in scars, and he has a vertical scar on his lips. He also wore a pair of long black gloves and has several pouches attached to his belt.

The even smaller female had long, brown hair and brown eyes. She also had a pair of brown rabbit ears, identifying her as a Faunus.

She wore a short, long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown shorts with golden detail and black leggings. Along with a black, semi-translucent undershirt beneath her jacket, along with golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, as well as a similar belt, and her heel and toes are likewise protected.

"Velvet, Fox and Yatsuhashi, this is Jack, he's here to get us out of here." Coco introduces

"sup" I say while doing a joke salute.

Hey, hello and … are the responses I get from Coco, Fox and Yatsuhashi.

"So how are we getting out?" Coco asks from nowhere.

"well, I have a flare and an airship that should be around here" I say as before taking out the flare and lighting it up.

"you guys should probably get behind me, to many cuts and bruises will, slow you down." I say as I take a look at their clothing. Claw marks run up and down it.

After a few minutes of waiting, I say the bullhead, come into view, the ships engine had scratches and tears, but looked like it would still fly. It touched down and coco and her team started to climb in when I heard the sound of what seemed like a large bear and it was getting closer.

It then emerged from the forest, but instead of looking like a regular Grimm, its body looked fractured, like it was barely holding together. The beast seemed like it was fazing in and out, its face barely recognizable as what looked like shards floating around it.

"Jack!" Paul called out.

"Uh Paul, is that what I think it is?" I ask pointing to the beast.

"Yes, we need to go now, I'll explain later. But you need to get on now!" he yelled.

But before I could turn, the beast in what seemed like teleportation, instantly moved across the field. I was barely able to bring out my sword and block, but the force, threatened to overwhelm me. I pushed back, and tried to sing at the beast but it was gone.

It then reappeared behind me and got a solid swing in, cutting through my shit causing me to bleed.

"Shit" I cursed as I activated time dodge to avoid another attack, I then activated time rush to keep up with the beast. But even then I was still hard to keep track of its movement. It wasn't until bullets rained down on the beast from coco who was on the ship.

I then pushed my time rush to its limit, gathered my energy for a time blast and ran towards the bull head that was already in the air. I jumped as high I could and threw the blast below me, shooting me upward.

But I just missed the window as I wasn't able to grab the railing. But then Paul grabbed my hand and dragged me inside and coco closed the door as we took off flying.

I was panting when Paul came to check on me.

"How, you doing?" he asked.

"don't mind me, what the hell was It doing inside of a Grimm?"

"I'll… have to tell you about it later. But for now be glad to be alive"

Coco spoke up attracting my attention. "that was the thing, that attacked us. You know what it is?"

"Yeah, it's… called a shifter.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, i had exams which i had to deal with. But now i am done so i am starting to work on my storys. i am doing a three chapter work on one of three characters: Sirius the jaeger, Bill cipher from gravity falls and king from seven deadly sins. one of the three will join the world of RWBY


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear, Readers, followers and Reviewers **

**I sorry to say that I will be pausing this series for a little, until I can get rid of this damn writer's block, please keep reading my other stories**

**Sincerely, **

**Shabcant**


End file.
